redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Joseph Bell
I reckon Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker work pretty well with the Joseph bell becoming the Methusaleh (or is it Methuselah?) and the Matthias bells.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Could you please explain what you mean? Argulor (talk) 16:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Can you PLEASE explain? You keep talking about how wrong everything I put on this page was, yet you never even say why anything was in specific was wrong! So as far as I know, you might just be changing all my edits because you think everything I do is trolling, which I admit, I have done at times in the past. But I wasn't trying to troll here! Argulor (talk) 16:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Please respond. I have avoided changing things again because I'm trying to talk it out and understand how any of my edits were specifically wrong. Argulor (talk) 20:46, December 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm still waiting to hear back. Argulor (talk) 06:11, December 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm getting tired of being ignored. Apparently you were so fed up with my edits to this page that you saw the need to protect it for a year, but you still have not explained why my edits were apparently wrong. Argulor (talk) 03:28, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :You were informed in an edit summary on Oct. 23 that the article was fine and not opinionated. That's final. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:36, December 11, 2016 (UTC) You say I can't add words like "strange", yet this article adds "beautiful" into the description. You're going against your own logic. As for my other edits to the page, they were if anything adding to the article. Argulor (talk) 20:41, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :The bell is described as 'beautiful' in the book, it is not the opinion of an editor here. -- LordTBT Talk! I would like to propose the edits I'm going to make to this page before I make them, if that's OK with you? Argulor (talk) 04:14, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:57, August 13, 2017 (UTC) I would like to change this section: '' A special feast called "The Feast of the Bell Raising" celebrated its placement in the Abbey's Bell Tower, complete with a bell-shaped fruitcake as big as the bell itself. Mariel's Gullwhacker was used as the Bell's tolling rope, and Rufe Brush was the first bellringer. '' And make it this: A special feast called "The Feast of the Bell Raising" celebrated its placement in the Abbey's Bell Tower, complete with a bell-shaped fruitcake as big as the bell itself, and Rufe Brush was given the title as the first bellringer. Mariel Gullwhaker and Dandin tied the former's Gullwhacker to be used as the Bell's tolling rope. Argulor (talk) 01:57, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :We've reached a point in this database where edits really need to be adding to articles. Changing these words around doesn't change the meaning already present in the article. Instead of focusing on categories and the way sentences are worded, where the Redwall Wiki really needs help is stub articles. I would suggest turning your attention that way. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:41, August 14, 2017 (UTC) But is there nothing wrong with changing that around? It seems fair, as the last part I would have written is the last part established in the book. Argulor (talk) 04:32, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I think I just explained if an article is complete, and covers the topic accordingly, changing a few words around in a sentence is unnecessary. There are areas to focus on here, and it's not rearranging sentences or adding categories. -- LordTBT Talk! OK, but I also have another edit I want to propose. I want to change this: Seasons later, Cluny the Scourge attacked Redwall. In the last desperate fight between Matthias and Cluny in the belltower, Matthias cut the rope holding the bell in place, causing it to crash onto Cluny, killing the rat instantly. The bell itself was destroyed in the process, and was recast into two new bells, called the Matthias and Methuselah bells. And make it into this: Many seasons later, in the Summer of the Late Rose, Cluny the Scourge attacked Redwall. He eventually fought Matthias in the belltower, and Matthias cut the rope holding the bell in place, causing it to crash onto Cluny, killing the rat instantly. However, the bell itself was destroyed in the process. By the Summer of the Talking Squirrel, it has been replaced by two new bells, the Matthias and Methuselah bells. Does that seem like a fair change? Argulor (talk) 05:01, August 14, 2017 (UTC) If it's seriously that big a deal to you, fine. -- LordTBT Talk! 14:45, August 14, 2017 (UTC)